El Encierro
by Gabriela Le Blanc
Summary: Cada hora dentro de esa fría celda era una tortura. Sin nada qué hacer, solo le quedaba pensar. Y entonces, eso hacía. Pensaba y meditaba cada elección que había tomado en su vida. Porque él sabía que en algún punto, se había equivocado. One shot.


**El Encierro**

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Pero llevaba días corriendo y escondiéndose, y estaba cansada. Sabía que si lograba subir al barco, estaría a salvo. Lograría escapar. Pero su cuerpo parecía querer darse por vencido y entregarse.

Giró en la siguiente esquina, y pudo divisar el puerto a la distancia. Ya estaba cerca. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en sus labios.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —gritó una voz a su espalda, y el haz de luz golpeó contra el bote de basura junto a ella, desparramando desperdicios por todas partes.

Ella buscó desesperada entre sus ropas la varita mágica mientras que retomaba la carrera. Encontró la delgada vara de madera en uno de sus bolsillos, y sin siquiera mirar, lanzo un hechizo por sobre su hombro, rezando que hubiera dado en el blanco.

—¡Parkinson, detente! —le gritó una voz a su espalda. Pansy frunció el entrecejo en claro signo de desagrado. No estaba dispuesta a obedecerle. Sabía lo que le esperaba si se detenía. No… Debía llegar al barco, y entonces, estaría a salvo.

Giró en la siguiente esquina y se encontró con que había una mujer y dos hombres vestidos con túnicas esperándola allí. Todos sostenían sus varitas, escondidas en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica para que los _muggles_ no pudieran verlas. Giró sobre sus talones intentando volver sobre sus pasos, pero se encontró con que el hombre que la estaba persiguiendo le cerraba el paso.

Estaba atrapada.

—Parkinson… Suelta la varita, _ahora_ —le ordenó el hombre, apuntándola directamente al pecho.

Pansy tragó saliva, nerviosa. Cerró los ojos, y sintió todos los recuerdos de los últimos siete años volver a ella en un torbellino de imágenes mentales. Trató de comprender cómo era posible que hubiera llegado hasta allí. Intentó reconocer en qué momento se había equivocado. Todo aquello parecía irreal. No podía estar sucediéndole verdaderamente.

—Parkinson, lo diré por última vez… Suelta la varita —le repitió el hombre. Su voz daba a entender que no estaba bromeando al respecto.

Pansy volvió a abrir los ojos y comprobó que no era un sueño. Aquello verdaderamente estaba sucediendo. Resignada, dejó caer su varita al suelo. Sus manos permanecieron inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Los Aurores no se hicieron esperar. Antes de que la varita hubiera tocado el suelo, unas fuertes sogas se habían aferrado a su cuerpo.

—Pansy Parkinson queda usted arrestada bajo el cargo de traición y conspiración contra el Ministerio de Magia. Se la acusa de haber colaborado con Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort en su régimen de terror —le explicó uno de los Aurores, mientras que otros dos la tomaban uno de cada brazo.

—¡Son puras mentiras! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! —exclamó Pansy, fuera de sí.

—Eso lo decidirá el Wizengamot —le explicó con paciencia el auror. Pansy sintió que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo al escuchar aquello.

—¿El Wizengamot? —repitió, aterrada—. ¡Pero soy solo una niña! —volvió a gritar. El auror frente a ella alzó las cejas, sorprendido de aquella respuesta.

—Ya eres mayor de edad, Parkinson. No eres ninguna niña —le aseguró él.

—¡Esto es una injusticia! —siguió gritando Pansy, mientras que se sacudía del agarre de los aurores. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la única mujer en aquel equipo la abofeteó.

—¿Quieres saber qué es injusto? Que gente buena halla muerto por culpa de personas como tú… Así que mejor cierra la boca si es que sabes lo que te conviene —le espetó la aurora, enfurecida.

Pansy comprendió que la mujer tenía razón. Le convenía hacer silencio y esperar. Su juicio llegaría, lo quisiera o no. Se había equivocado, y ahora debía pagar.

* * *

><p>Se removió inquieto en su celda. Llevaba muchos días allí sin que nadie le diera explicación alguna. No sabía nada de su familia desde que los tres habían sido capturados en Hogwarts. No sabía siquiera si habían sido juzgados. No sabía nada, y eso lo desesperaba.<p>

Cada hora allí adentro era una tortura. Sin nada que hacer, solo le quedaba pensar. Y entonces, eso hacía. Pensaba, y meditaba cada decisión que había tomado en su vida. Cada elección, por más insignificante que hubiera parecido en su momento, volvía ahora a su memoria para ser evaluada con sumo detalle. Porque él sabía que en algún punto de su vida se había equivocado. No sabía cuál había sido el primer error, pero sabía que a partir de allí le siguieron una serie de equivocaciones irrevocables, que desembocaban en aquella sucia y fría celda.

Algunas noches la culpa lo invadía y le impedía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos terribles imágenes de los últimos años venían a su memoria. Pero entonces recordaba por qué había cometido algunos de esos errores. Sí, se había equivocado. Pero muchos de esos errores eran el precio que él había elegido pagar para mantener a su familia a salvo. Y de eso no se arrepentía.

Aquella noche, el resto de los prisioneros se mantenían en silencio. Recordó las primeras noches allí encerrado, rodeado de otros magos y brujas que gritaban e insultaban. Todos mortífagos. En general, las palabras de odio y enojo iban dirigidas contra los guardacárceles o contra los aurores que visitaban esporádicamente a los prisioneros. Pero cuando no había aurores ni guardacárceles a quienes fastidiar, los prisioneros volvían sus miradas hacia él. El traidor. Así lo llamaban sus ex compañeros.

Él trataba de no escucharlos, de no prestarles atención. Pero era imposible. Sus gritos de odio y de venganza atravesaban paredes y llegaban hasta él sin dificultad. Y él se estremecía bajo el efecto de esas palabras. Estaba solo en un lugar repleto de personas que lo detestaban hasta el punto de desearle la muerte. Los primeros días fueron sin duda los peores.

Pero con el pasar de los días, los gritos fueron acallándose. En parte porque muchos de los prisioneros habían sido liberados o bien trasladados a Azkaban tras su juicio. Y en parte porque el encierro terminaba por quebrarlos con el pasar de los días. Sin ventanas, sin luz, sin nada más que un desvencijado catre de compañía… Era fácil perder la cordura allí. Todo lo que se necesitaba era tiempo. Y a ellos, los prisioneros, tiempo era lo que les sobraba.

Para él, el silencio había sido una bendición al principio. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que escuchar aquellos gritos de odio. Pero cuando pasaron algunos días más en silencio, comprendió que eso tampoco era muy bueno. Algunas veces se encontraba hablando en voz alta consigo mismo. Lo hacía simplemente para escuchar un sonido, una voz, algo que le resultara familiar… Algo que no lo hiciera sentir tan solo. Sabía que aquello era un comportamiento de loco, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. El silencio se había convertido en una tortura tan dolorosa como los gritos.

Así que agradeció enormemente cuando una mañana (o talvez una noche, había perdido noción de los días) llegó un nuevo prisionero al cual encerraron en la celda ubicada junto a la suya.

Tardaría algunas horas en descubrir que su nuevo compañero era en realidad un viejo conocido. Un amigo. Se sorprendió de que él estuviera allí, pues no tenía sentido. De todas las personas que habían frecuentado su amistad, él era el único que podía jactarse de ser inocente. El único que no había vendido su alma al diablo. Y eso que el diablo lo había tentado… Su inocencia por poco le había costado la vida. Y sin embargo, allí estaban los dos, reencontrándose en el lugar menos esperado.

Cuando los guardias no se encontraban cerca y el resto de los presos dormía o simplemente enloquecía, ellos dos conversaban a través de la pared. Se hacían compañía e intentaban mantenerse cuerdos a la espera de su juicio.

Pero aquella noche, su viejo compañero no estaba en su celda. Los Aurores lo habían buscado hacía varias horas y se lo habían llevado para su juicio. Y ahora él esperaba allí, sintiéndose nuevamente solo, preguntándose si su amigo conseguiría la merecida libertad o volvería a aquel triste lugar.

La puerta de ingreso al calabozo se abrió repentinamente provocando un gran estruendo. La luz ingresó de sopetón hacia las celdas, encegueciendo a los prisioneros. Después de pasar tantas horas en la oscuridad, la luz resultaba dolorosa a los ojos.

—¡Camina! —gritó la voz de uno de los guardacárceles, mientras que empujaba a una figura delgada a través del pasillo que comunicaba todas las celdas.

El guardia se detuvo ante la celda ubicada frente a él y empujó a la persona hacia el interior. La figura cayó al suelo dejando escapar un gemido. Era una voz de mujer.

—Espero que te resulte cómoda, porque esperarás aquí bastante tiempo. Hay una larga cola de prisioneros para recibir su juicio antes que tú, Parkinson —le informó el guardia mientras que cerraba la puerta de barrotes, encerrándola en el interior de la celda.

Escuchó aquel nombre y se sintió emocionado por segunda vez desde que estaba allí encerrado. Desesperado, se abalanzó sobre sus propios barrotes en un intento de poder observar la figura que se encontraba en la celda de enfrente. Pero el guardia apagó rápidamente las luces y cerró la puerta detrás de él, impidiéndole observar en detalle a la nueva prisionera.

—¿Pansy? —susurró él, rezando porque ella pudiera oírlo.

—¿Dra..co..? —escuchó una voz débil que le respondía, sorprendida.

—Sí… —confirmó Malfoy, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho de la emoción. Fueron solo unos instantes, hasta que comprendió que aquel reencuentro no era tan alegre después de todo. —Te atraparon—lamentó. Pansy chasqueó la lengua.

—Estaba a tan poco de subirme a ese barco en Lisboa... —le contó ella en un suspiro.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —trató de consolarla Draco. Se sentía culpable de que Pansy estuviera allí. Se sentía culpable por el destino de todos sus amigos. Él los había incentivado… él los había arrastrado hacia ese infierno.

—Quién hubiera pensado que ese mequetrefe de Potter conseguiría derrotar al Señor Tenebroso… —se burló Pansy con amargura.

Draco sintió la tentación de responder a aquellas palabras, pero se contuvo. No era el momento para confesarle a su amiga que él había deseado, secretamente, que Potter terminara con Voldemort. Por más que una intensa amistad, y posiblemente algo más lo unía a Pansy, Draco dudaba de que ella pudiera entenderlo. Dudaba de que ella comprendiera el desamparo y el miedo que Malfoy había vivido los últimos años.

—¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? —le preguntó Pansy. Draco torció una sonrisa burlona en la oscuridad.

—Siento como si fuera una eternidad —le respondió en un siseo.

—¿Hay dementores? —preguntó Parkinson, temerosa.

—No. Parece que Shacklebolt no los aprueba como Guardias —le explicó Malfoy. Pansy soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Al menos algo a nuestro favor… —señaló ella—. ¿Ya te han juzgado? —le preguntó luego.

—No —volvió a responder Draco—. Y eso que fui uno de los primeros en llegar aquí —agregó con sarcasmo, como si intentara restarle seriedad al asunto.

—¿Sabes algo de tus padres? —siguió preguntando Pansy. Aquello fue un baldazo de agua helada. Draco cayó nuevamente en cuenta de que no sabía nada de sus padres desde que habían sido capturados en Hogwarts.

—No… —lamentó—. ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

—Los dos están en Azkaban —le respondió Pansy. Su voz había sonado indiferente, pero Draco la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquello simplemente era una máscara. —Me enteré a través de _El Profeta_ antes que me atraparan —le explicó.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Malfoy.

—Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de escapar. Los apresaron al día siguiente de que el Señor Tenebroso cayera… Llevaban la Marca tatuada en el antebrazo —agregó en un tono de voz significativo.

Draco tragó saliva. Él sabía lo que aquello significaba. La Marca Tenebrosa era prácticamente un pasaje directo hacia Azkaban. Todos aquellos sospechosos que la tenían tatuada en su antebrazo eran considerados sin lugar a dudas como mortífagos, y eran condenados como tales. El Wizengamot no tenía piedad con ellos. Desde que Malfoy estaba allí, ninguno había logrado evitar el encarcelamiento en Azkaban… Ni siquiera su querido amigo Goyle. Aquello había sido un golpe fuerte para Draco, no solo porque perdía a otro de sus mejores amigos, sino también pero ello significaba que el Tribunal no tenía consideración con los más jóvenes. Todos eran juzgados equitativamente, en función de los crímenes cometidos, sin importar la edad.

Inconcientemente, su mano derecha viajó hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, donde todavía podía verse, aunque muy tenuemente, el tatuaje de la Marca Tenebrosa.

—Entonces tú estarás a salvo, Pansy… Nunca llegaste a ser tatuada, ¿verdad? —le recordó Malfoy. Pansy rió con ironía.

—No creo que eso les importe, Draco. Puedo no tener la Marca, pero todo el resto apunta hacia mí como culpable —le explicó ella—. Soy estudiante de Slytherin, mis padres son mortífagos, mis amigos son mortífagos… Y aunque yo no llevo la Marca, todos saben que también participé del régimen dentro de Hogwarts —insistió ella.

—Las hermanas Greengrass fueron absueltas por el tribunal por falta de pruebas en su contra —señaló Draco, como si con ello quisiera demostrarle que estaba equivocada. Nuevamente, Pansy rió burlonamente.

—Los dos sabemos que tanto Daphne como Astoria se mantuvieron al margen de todo lo que sucedía. ¡Por supuesto que no hay pruebas en su contra! —insistió Parkinson de forma pesimista—. Diablos, debí escuchar a Daphne cuando me advirtió sobre éste final… —se lamentó Pansy nuevamente—. Al menos ella y Theo están a salvo —susupiró.

—En realidad, solo Daphne se ha salvado. Theodore ocupa la celda junto a la mía, Pansy —le informó Malfoy, apesadumbrado.

—¿Qué? —estalló repentinamente ella—. ¡Pero si él se negó desde el principio a unirse al Señor Tenebroso!

—¡Por favor, Pansy, deja de llamarlo así! —le recriminó Malfoy, con los dientes apretados.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Parkinson, y por un instante, Draco tuvo la sensación de que volvían a estar en Hogwarts y Pansy intentaba conformarlo dándole la razón. —Pero no tiene sentido… Nott tuvo que escaparse de su casa y esconderse para que su propio padre no lo asesinara —agregó en un tono más tranquilo.

—Lo sé. Pero el Wizengamot no lo sabe… Y parece que tampoco quieren creerlo.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora? —preguntó Pansy, mientras que forzaba su visión para tratar de identificar la celda junto a la de Draco.

—Se lo llevaron por la mañana para su juicio… Y todavía no he escuchado hablar a los guardias al respecto —le explicó él.

—¿Qué acaso ellos les informan sobre cómo resultan los juicios? —se sorprendió Pansy. Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de reírse sarcásticamente.

—Claro que no… Solo nos dicen cuando alguien es enviado a Azkaban. Se mofan de nosotros, intentan ponernos nerviosos… Inspirarnos miedo. Y de hecho, lo consiguen —le respondió Malfoy amargamente.

Ninguno volvió a hablar después de eso. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, haciendo lo único que podía hacer: esperar. Pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente la puerta del calabozo se abrió nuevamente, y todo el lugar se llenó de luz.

Dos guardias ingresaron por aquella puerta trayendo consigo a un muchacho encadenado de manos y pies. A pesar del deterioro que la cárcel provocaba en todos los prisioneros, Malfoy no tuvo dificultad en reconocer a aquel joven como Theodore Nott.

Draco chasqueó la lengua enfadado. Lo traían de regreso a su celda. Aquello no podía ser buenas noticias.

Esperaron a que los guardias volvieran a salir del calabazo y las luces se volvieran a apagar. Y entonces, Malfoy se animó a hablar primero.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó Draco en un susurro, mientras que pegaba su espalda a la pared que separaba su celda de la de Nott. Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

—No me creen —respondió finalmente Theodore.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Draco.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Nott con ironía—. No me creen porque mi nombre es Theodore Nott —respondió escuetamente.

—Te lo dije —habló repentinamente Pansy—. Somos Slytherin, somos sangre puras, y peor aún, somos hijos de mortífagos… Nadie nos creerá —aseguró ella.

—¿Pansy? —reaccionó repentinamente Theodore, su voz cargada de sorpresa y pena.

—Hola, Theo… Me alegra saber que sigues con vida —le dijo Pansy a modo de saludo.

—Vaya, esto podría ser un divertido reencuentro si no fuera porque estamos todos presos, ¿no? —bromeó Nott. Draco frunció el entrecejo, enfadado.

—No es momento para bromas, Nott —le recriminó el rubio. Theodore rió del otro lado de la pared.

—Vamos, Draco… Estamos arruinados. Si no hago una broma al respecto ahora, ¿cuándo esperas que la hagas? —le explicó Theodore—. Cuando me manden a Azkaban los dementores acabarán con el poco humor que me queda… Déjame disfrutarlo mientras todavía puedo —se lamentó.

—¿Te mandarán a Azkaban? —le preguntó Draco, preocupado.

—Todavía no me han dado la sentencia… Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo—le respondió Nott.

—¡Debes apelar a un segundo juicio, Theodore! ¡Eres inocente! —insistió Malfoy, la desesperación y el terror filtrándose en sus palabras. Nott volvió a suspirar del otro lado de la pared.

—No tiene sentido, Draco. Ellos nunca creerán mi palabra a menos… —comenzó a decir Theodore pero se detuvo en mitad de la frase.

—¿A menos qué? —lo instó a terminar Pansy, igual de inquieta que Malfoy. Nott tardió varios minutos en responder.

—Quieren que declare bajos los efectos del Veritaserum —confesó finalmente.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —se sorprendió Parkinson. Su voz sonaba algo irritada, como si estuviera molesta por la actitud de su viejo amigo.

—No es tan fácil, Pansy —la contradijo él.

—¡Claro que lo es! Solo tienes que beber la maldita poción y decir que tú nunca trabajaste para el Señor Tenebroso —insistió ella, elevando su voz.

—¡Maldite sea Pansy, deja de llamarlo Señor Tenebroso! —volvió a gritarle Draco, fuera de sí. Nuevamente se instaló un incómodo silencio entre los tres jóvenes. Draco podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Theodore. Su viejo amigo estaba nervioso, o peor aún, asustado. No recordaba haber visto jamás a Theodore Nott asustado. Nuevamente, eso no podía ser una buena señal.

—Si tomo el Veritaserum… Ellos se aprovecharán de la situación. Me preguntarán más cosas… Me preguntarán sobre mi padre —Theodore confesó finalmente su temor.

—Theo… Tú eres inocente. No tienes por qué pagar las culpas de tu padre —trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Draco.

—No puedo enviarlo a Azkaban, Draco… Es mi padre —insistió Nott.

—Sí, es tu padre… El mismo hombre que trató de asesinarte una vez, ¿recuerdas? —le espetó Pansy con brutalidad—. Theo, no seas estúpido. Él te habría matado si tú no hubieras escapado de tu casa —le recordó ella.

—¡Ya lo sé, Pansy! ¡Pero aún así es mi maldito padre! —le gritó repentinamente Nott. Draco se sorprendió de aquella reacción. Theodore solía ser un muchacho que controlaba muy bien sus emociones, y rara vez tenía reacciones como esa. Verdaderamente el encierro comenzaba a quebrarlos.

—Nott… Tu padre irá a Azkaban de todas formas. Si no es tu confesión, será la de otro prisionero la que terminará por condenarlo —le explicó con tranquilidad Malfoy.

—No puedo tomar esta decisión así nomás, Draco. Necesito pensarlo —se disculpó Nott. Y nuevamente, el silencio los envolvió.

Malfoy se recostó sobre su frío y duro catre con la mirada fija en el techo. Tardó varias horas en dormirse, atosigado por la culpa y el arrepentimiento, y preguntándose sobre el destino de sus dos amigos… Y el suyo propio.

Él no sabía que, muy cerca de aquel calabozo, Harry Potter conversaba con el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt y los jurados del Wizengamot, intentando convencerlos de que Draco Malfoy era inocente. Él no sabía que al día siguiente, su juicio finalmente tendría lugar.

Todo lo que él sabía es que se encontraba encerrado allí junto a dos de sus mejores amigos. Y todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayer a la noche se me vino una idea a la cabeza, y no pude dormirme hasta escribirla! Jajaja. Mañana me voy de vacaciones, pero antes les dejo estre breve one shot de recuerdo!<strong>

**Este one shot podría considerarse el "antecesor" a mi otro one shot "Una Segunda Oportunidad", que tiene también por protagonistas a Draco y a Theodore. De hecho, si quieren saber cómo resultaron los juicios de ellos dos, los invito a que lean ese one shot! Allí encontrarán muchas respuestas!  
><strong>

**Espero que lo disfruten, y ojalá sepan disculpar si hay errores de ortografía o gramaticales... Fue escrito a las 2 am y solo he tenido tiempo de revisarlo una vez! Prometo que al regreso de mis vacaciones lo haré ver por algún Beta!**

**Saludos,**

**G.  
><strong>


End file.
